


true to your heart/a girl worth fighting for

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: F/M, Flowers, also danny because danny is the best black ranger apart from all the other black rangers i love, also imagine that the weather follows New Zealands seasons, episode appropriate angst, explanations of the morphin grid that are all rubbish but meh, hence why it's summer on Valentines Day, post episode 4, two halfs, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Coral Harbour, traditions are made to be broken and flowers and grown to be given.





	true to your heart/a girl worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> nate silva is a precious boy and i will defend and love him with all of my heart

_how bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?_

 

Karate club is stupid. But his mum gives him that scolding ‘I’m head of Grid Battleforce and you will do what I say’ look, so he goes along.

He gets his butt kicked every week, like some tragic routine.

But he goes because Mum says so, and because he hears whispers of things like ‘Power Rangers’ when he’s messing about in the hallways.

By the time he’s 15, Karate club isn’t so stupid anymore. He’s gotten good at it, at defending himself. Makes himself feel good, to balance school work with practicing moves every night. Feels like any moment it could segue into the mysterious ‘training’ his mum always talks about over comms in hushed tones.

Except one weekend he makes an absolute butt of himself, like he’s 13 all over again. The class is outside in the park, making the most use of the clear skies and early summer morning heat. He’s focused until he isn’t. There’s a girl, all long brown hair and red lips, watching him with eyes. She doesn’t focus on anyone else in the class. But she’s gorgeous and he can’t help but get distracted.

The class ends with him in a pile on the ground, all aching bones and he can hear his mother’s disapproving tone from the side-lines. A hand appears in his vision, to help him up. A hand he doesn’t know, pale skin and perfect nail varnish.

‘You got your ass kicked’ pale perfect hair girl says, as she helps him up.

Ravi finds himself puffing out his chest, as if to save the last of his male bravado.

‘Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone’ she says, in a fake whisper that makes it sound like she might just tell everyone.

Pretty girl aids him to the car, his mum is pretending to be engrossed in her tablet, but Ravi knows that she is looking.

‘I’m Roxy by the way’

‘Ravi. I’m Ravi’

 

Roxy comes to every practice after that, not to watch, but as a participant. She kicks his butt all the time.

‘Ravi, don’t go easy on her just because you have a crush’ Sensei Brooks says, and Ravi want’s to protest, because he’s not going easy on her. Roxy’s just so damn strong.

 

It takes four weeks, before they confess their attraction to each other. Valentine’s day just happens to be on the same day as an outdoor class. And after, his mum say’s she must take care of some business so don’t leave the park. If he were not blinded by Roxy, he’d realise it was a silly excuse and that her car never left the car park. Or notice the familiar looking woman with over exaggerated sunglasses on, eating an ice cream and reading a book on a café bench.

Roxy hold’s his hand first, nimble fingers wrapped around his sweaty palms.

By the time they make it too the fountain, Ravi thinks his heart might just burst out of his chest.

She kisses him, once softly on the cheek and pulls away with a blush on her face. And like a fool, he leans into her for a proper kiss, but trips over air and straight into the fountain.

 

He doesn’t mess it up when they turn 16, and hands her a rose by the fountain when they are on there third Valentines date. It’s an unspoken agreement that they will spend every Valentines here. Even know that they are in the Grid BattleForce Ranger program. Even though Ravi knows deep down, that the time will come when they are called to becoming rangers, and they will have to save the world together, but won’t be able to date. That’s against the rules. He wishes his mum would just change that one tiny rule, but she won’t budge.

 

 

It hurts, for it to happen mere weeks before what would have been there fourth Valentines day together. They had always been destined to this, traveling down a path that will give them ranger hood but split them apart. The two of them are on a little jetty by the lake and he hates every word that’s leaving his mouth. Two more weeks of training are hell, and then it all happens, and his Roxy isn’t his Roxy anymore.

Nate tells the three of them, Devon, Zoey and Ravi that is. How the Morphin Grid affects you, gives you accelerated healing and so on.

But apparently the Morphin Grid doesn’t accelerate the healing of a broken heart.

 

Valentines Day is the worst, but he powers through. Devon and Zoey seem keen on making the day about friendship, Ben and Betty seem to have disappeared, along with Nate, which is mysterious. Ravi finds himself at RipTide gym, very early. Punching bags and jumping rope. But he can’t resist going back to base, back to the weird horrible units Grid BattleForce is keeping Roxy and Blaze in. They remind Ravi of caskets, but living, attached to weird measurement units he doesn’t understand, the whole room feels like a pristine living catacomb.

He rests a rose on Roxy’s unit. Looks at her face through the glass.

 

Going to the gym twice in one day is frowned upon, but he takes his anger out on more punching bags and through music played too loudly in his ears.

 

And then Roxy--- Evil Roxy, smashes his heart in the way he probably smashed hers all those months ago.

* * *

 

_someone you know is on your side, can set you free_

_i can do that, if you believe in me_

Nate’s a curious kid. Focused on the science, but sometimes. He needs to be kept on track. Commander Shaw is kind of like a little minder, and definitely a second mother to him. But she has other commitments, like the whole ‘commander of Grid Battleforce thing’. So sometimes he gets up too no good. Well its never anything bad. More just trying to satisfy his brain. Fill it up with knowledge.

Two weeks before the whole Morph-X ranger disaster goes down. He gets a mysterious message, a physical letter in a big envelope that say’s CONFIDENTIAL.

Inside is nothing but a tiny USB stick and a note. On the USB stick, is a wealth of information. And the note, simply says ‘For the new tech guy, your more valuable than you realise’ in tiny letters, all capitalised.

The files appear on his screen, there’s hundreds of them. Slideshows on entire history of the Morphin Grid, the legacy of every Power Ranger that’s come before. Videos of all the teams, a timeline of every team that’s been seen or there is knowledge about. Names of planets he’s never heard off. And then cheat sheets of information about every single Ranger. Contact information, location status and so on. A timeline of all the teams, times and dimensions. It turns out he’s in an alternate one. Which doesn’t shock him as much as he thinks it probably should.

There’s a folder buried deep down, encrypted in a different way to the rest. It takes him a long while, he has to sneak down to his computer bay outside the prying eyes of Commander Shaw, so it takes nearly a week to crack the code.

It’s a video, a bunch of Rangers and Allies he recognises, the tech support team.

He watches it every night and keeps the secrets to himself.

 

Zoey Reeves, mildly ditzy blonde, and laundry girl extraordinaire has been on Nate’s radar for a while. Well since she accidentally lost his clothes and he had to borrow some off Ravi. But he never gets to spend any close time with her. Not until she becomes a ranger. And then he has too, contractually.

But it doesn’t feel like contractually spent time. She’s a pleasure to be around, not ditzy at all, smart and positive. He can’t say to her, because the letter has him sworn not too, but she has all the qualities of an amazing Yellow Ranger. That knowledge makes him proud.

He tells them, the new rangers, about the way’s the Morphin Grid will affect them. Help them heal and so on. But it’s a learning curve for them as much as it is for him.

The crush on Zoey happens via a pet lizard, and an admission on a rock about the way everyone at Grid BattleForce now feels like home, like a family that he never had. She looks at him with new eyes, but they haven’t changed into pity at his confession, but more gratitude.

He realises there the same height-ish, sat on that rock together. And maybe he thinks about it a lot, how easy she would be to kiss.

It’s Valentines day soon, and there’s one former ranger he had read about, that’s sticking in his mind. The black ranger, from a team 17 years ago. Danny Delgado, Iron Bison on the Wild Force team.

Nate saw his team in Danny. The strength of Ravi, the compassion of Devon and the banter of Zoey.

Danny runs a flower shop, in Turtle Cove. So Nate figures, he’s a good shot for advice.

It takes a while, to work out how to create a communications line that travels through dimensions. February 13th, he manages it.

Danny looks obviously older than in his Ranger day’s but he’s still as soft spoken as he had appeared in the videos. He doesn’t seem shocked by Nate’s video call, but Nate remembers the Wild Force and Time Force Rangers having to team up.

Danny offers advice and shares a few stories about his Rangering days. Nate, with a little guidance, settles on Yellow Roses. Danny smiles on the screen giving thanks to Nate for having a chat and wishes him good luck.

 

Of course, he should have seen it playing out like this, getting attacked by Evox’s stupid monsters. But at least he keeps the flowers safe, squirrels them away in his room.

He’s glad his team saved him, but also a little ticked off that Ravi stole from under his nose. But all’s forgiven. There are a few co-workers around the base who like him enough that he trusts them to deliver the flowers safely. He ironically goes with the new laundry guy. The one brought in to replace Zoey.

Making sure the note is anonymous, and not in his normal scrawl handwriting. He finds himself peering around a corner as Laundry guy gives Zoey the flowers.

 

Yellow Roses was a good call, he thinks, as he disappears out of sight.

They looked beautiful in Zoey’s hands. Well worth the nearly dying and having to be babysat scenario he’s ended up in. Well worth it he thinks as he remembers Zoey’s soft smile as she read the note.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the title and quotes are from mulan. obviously.  
> i love the idea that all the tech allies have meet ups and Hayley Ziktor organises them don't @ me its the truth
> 
> this will all probably be made canonically dumb by the time episode 5 airs but oh well let me have this moment.  
> beast morphers, you are a delight


End file.
